¡El regreso de Sasuke!
by QueenDayana
Summary: TWO SHOT ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste que pasaría si Sasuke regresa a Konoha? Pues ya lo hizo, ahora solo le toca adaptarse a su nueva vida y a recuperar el cariño de Sakura y Naruto..SOLO QUE SAKURA nunca lo olvidó.
1. Chapter 1

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Su creador original es Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola que tal, el propósito de este fic es contarles lo que sucederá si Sasuke regresa a Konoha al final de Naruto (Así es, sé cómo va a acabar XD….naaah) pero siempre tratando de mantener lo original de sus personalidades y por supuesto una historia SASUSAKU. Espero que lo disfruten es la segunda vez que publico algo aquí generalmente escribo historias originales, es decir por personajes creados por mí. ADIOS! :3<strong>

**Advertencia: Tal vez si no has visto Naruto o estás en los primero capítulos, no entiendas este fic o encuentres spoilers.**

**ONE SHOT (pero en dos capítulos XD)**:

**_¡El regreso de Sasuke!_**

**_Parte 1_**

Una mujer de edad madura, cabello rubio recogido en dos cachos que le caían en la espalda muy largos, pronunciados pechos, de tez blanca y ojos mieles estaba a punto de hablar:

-¡Aldeanos de konoha! ¡Al fin llegó el momento de brindar por la paz mundial que todos esperábamos! ¡Ya no más guerras ninjas con muertes de inocentes, ahora solo será por diversión, deporte y protección de los ciudadanos!-Gritó Tsunade sama en la torre del hokage con una copa en alto mientras los aldeanos de konoha la escuhaban con emoción –iSalud por este nuevo amanecer!-

-¡SALUD!- Respondieron los aldeanos golpeando sus copas con los que estaban a su lado, y "salud" también gritaron el grupo de ninjas formados atrás de Tsunade sama.

Y de repente un hombre de aspecto muy ridículo y una licra ajustada en todo el cuerpo interrumpió entre la multitud de los ninjas con espíritu de fuego.

-¡Porque nadie detendrá el fuego que brota el poder de la juventud!-

-¡WOOOOO! ¡Maravilloso discurso Gai sensei! ¡Usted es lo máximo!-Gritó la versión pequeña de ese hombre entre otro grupo de ninjas más jóvenes. Un poco más y parecía que salía fuego de sus redondos ojos.

Obviamente él era el único maravillado por las palabras de Gai mientras que en la cabeza del resto solo apareció una gota de sudor gigante.

-¡Contrólate Lee!- Lo reprendió Tenten, una chica linda de cabello castaño recogido en dos roscas y bellos ojos marrón, pero en cuya frente brotaba una vena de furia.

-¡Qué empiece la fiesta!-Dijo Tsunade sama y de inmediato la gente se dispersó por el lugar que estaba lleno de globos, banquetes, música, guirnaldas y más. Sin olvidar que siendo de noche los juegos pirotécnicos ¡iban de maravilla!

Y es que después de tanto tiempo de guerras Naruto logró traer la paz mundial que tanto añoraba y aunque no se le permitía ser Hokage aún, todos sabían que él tenía reservado ese puesto luego de que Tsunade sama deje el cargo. Es por eso que festejaban. Ya no habrá más muertes innecesarias, más sufrimiento, más peleas sin sentido o…al menos no para la nueva generación. Mientras que muchos tendrán que adaptarse a su nueva vida.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?-Preguntó Sakura en medio de la multitud- ¿Lo has visto Lee?-Se dirigió ella al chico de ojos redondos y cejas muy pobladas que estaba enamorada de ella y el mismo que apoyó a Gai hace un rato. Además tenía una licra muy parecido al de su sensei.

-No hermosa Sakura, no lo he visto-Le respondió acercándose peligrosamente a ella con un rubor en las mejillas-Pero mi pequeña flor de cerezo no te preocupes que aquí estoy yo para consola…¡Pum!-

Sakura lo golpeó antes de que él pudiera terminar la frase y luego se fue dejando a un Lee en el suelo con una pierna temblando como una mosca aplastada.

-¿Por qué… todas… me golpean?-Murmuró Lee con dolor.

Naruto era el héroe de Konoha de cabello rubio y ojos azules, de tez bronceada y que a pesar de sonar alguien muy importante, se trataba de un chico muy sencillo en personalidad que era feliz con un plato de ramen y era precisamente eso lo que hacía en uno de los puestos de la fiesta. Comer ramen.

-¿Quieres otro Naruto?-Preguntó el señor que lo atendía- Sabes que es gratis para ti-

-¡Dattebayoooo! ¡Por supuesto que sí!¡Y luego unos diez más!-Gritó Naruto con emoción alzando el plato que se había acabado hasta que un golpe sobre la cabeza lo calló.

-¡Naruto no seas aprovechado!-

Con una lágrima en el ojo, Naruto sobó su cabeza y miró la causante de su dolor y dijo casi con un puchero muy tierno.

-Él me dijo que es gratis Sakura- chan-

-¡Por lo mismo, no tienes que abusar!-Le aclaró Sakura.

-No hay ningún problema Sakura. Me gusta darle de comer al héroe de Konoha- Intervino el señor dejando otro plato de ramen frente a Naruto- ¿No quieres uno tu también Sakura? Después de todo sino fuera por tus habilidades de ninja médica Naruto no estuviera aquí-

Sakura rascó su cabeza sonrojada y con una sonrisa muy dulce le respondió:

-No gracias, estoy bien así-

-Sakura-chan, estás muy linda hoy-Dijo su amigo rubio que por un momento dejó de comer para poder admirarla.

-Ah, sí, gracias…quería lucir bien para la fiesta-

"_¡¿A quién engaño? ¡Quería lucir linda para Sasuke ¿dónde está?" (Personalidad paralela de Sakura)_

Y de verdad que estaba linda. Sakura tenía el cabello corto, pero muy bien cuidado, de un color rosa con mucho brillo aunque sin duda lo que más resaltaba de ella en su piel blanca eran sus bellos ojos verdes agua. De ropa, llevaba puesto un kimono rojo escarlata con detalles café y dorado que resaltaban su figura de muñeca.

-¿Has visto a Sasuke-kun, Naruto?-

-Hmm ¿Sasuke? Él estuvo aquí hace un momento, pero no sé a dónde se fue-

Sakura soltó un suspiro.

-Naruto… ¿Por qué eres tan despistado?-Murmuró.

No tuvo que caminar mucho para ver a Sasuke alejándose de la fiesta y ella no dudó en ir tras él.

-¡Sasuke- Kun!-

Sasuke se detuvo y volteó con esa mirada vaga tan característica de él y que a la vez le daba ese toque atractivo que muchas chicas aman…o al menos amaban antes de que él se fuera de konoha. Ahora su cabello era un poco más liso, pero conservando el color negro azulado de siempre. De piel blanca y ni hablar de su cuerpo porque podría ser delgado, pero bastante firme en cada músculo de su cuerpo.

Cuando Sakura llegó a su altura esperó una reacción por parte de Sasuke al verla tan linda, pero…nada.

"_¡Tal vez no fue lo suficiente! ¡Soy un caso perdido, nooooo!"_

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?-Preguntó Sasuke con su voz grave, pero de tono sereno. Uno podría creer cualquier cosa viniendo de esa voz tan confiada.

Sakura se derretía internamente. Hace tiempo que no estaba tan cerca de él. Es increíble que después de todo lo que pasó aún lo siguiera amando y estaba segura de que lo seguiría haciendo aunque él no hubiera regresado, pero ese no es el caso. Sus sentimientos no importaban ahora, ella sabe muy bien que su amor difícilmente será correspondido, lo único que le importaba es que Sasuke se sienta bien y tenga todo lo que necesite para ser feliz.

-¿No crees que deberías quedarte Sasuke-Kun? Todos están en la fiesta-

-La fiesta es para Naruto y para los ninjas que vencieron a Madara, no para mí-Dijo Sasuke regresando a su camino.

-¡Pero tú los ayudaste al final!-Le recordó Sakura

-Es diferente lo que yo hice-Siguió caminando.

-¡Pero…-

-No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo. Ve y diviértete, yo estaré bien-Dijo sin detenerse.

Sakura agachó la cabeza resignada.

"_Pero no es lo mismo sin ti"_

********SEC 2*********

En los caminos cementados de konoha Naruto ve a su amigo en marcha hacia alguna parte.

-¡Sasukeeee! Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Sakura-chan ayer, idiota. Estuvo muy callada después de hablar contigo-Dijo un molesto Naruto-Seguro saliste con una de tus frases ofensivas-Terminó de decir con un ojo muy cerca sobre él.

-No le dije nada que la pudiera ofender, tonto-Le respondió al rubio ubicando una mano sobre el rostro de Naruto para alejarlo.

Naruto no tenía concepto sobre el espacio personal.

-¿Y entonces qué fue lo que le dijiste ¿Ah?-

-No tengo que darte explicaciones-

Justo en eso momento unas chicas de cómo 13 años de edad pasaron admirando a Sasuke con ojos de corazón y se escuchó un "Kyaaaa! ¿viste cómo le habló al héroe de konoha? Es tan valiente!"

-¡AAAAH! Siempre haciéndote el cool!- Dijo Naruto más alterado.

-¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó Sasuke alzando una ceja de interrogante. Definitivamente Naruto seguía siendo el mismo aunque fuese más fuerte.

-¡Naruto, Tsunade sama quiere hablar contigo!-Lo llamó Iruka sensei, el maestro de la infancia de Naruto y casi un padre para él.

-Jum…no importa. –Dijo el rubio- Solo discúlpate con Sakura-chan ¿Me oíste?-

-Hmp!-Pronunció Sasuke torciéndole la cara a Naruto.

-¡Ahí voy!-Le respondió Naruto a Iruka y se fue corriendo.

Luego de eso Sasuke siguió su camino a la tienda donde iba a comprar la comida para hacer su almuerzo. Lo molesto era que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le dijo su amigo. Pero realmente no tenía nada de qué disculparse con Sakura. No le dijo nada malo. Ella solo se le acercó para pedirle que regrese a la fiesta y él no tenía ganas de volver. Después de todo él seguía siendo un traidor y sentía que no merecía estar ahí. Lo mejor era mantenerse fuera de margen y seguir con su vida.

"Así que yo tengo razón" concluyó Sasuke "Lo que debo pensar ahora es qué voy a comer, nada más"

**********SEC 3***********

Sakura está en su habitación peinando su cabello y escucha tocar la puerta.

-¡Mamá la puerta!-Gritó ella, pero recordó que estaba sola-Que tonta, mis padres salieron…¡Ya voy!-

Bajó muy pronto las escaleras. Seguro se trataba de Ino, habían quedado en salir juntas ese día lo extraño era que se iban a ver más tarde, pero no importa, así ella la ayudaría a arreglarse. Abre la puerta.

-Hola In… ¿Sasuke-kun?-Profirió Sakura sintiendo su corazoncito latir-

-Venía a…-Sasuke mira a un lado avergonzado y frunce el ceño-Quería…-Luego de la nada empieza a sonrojarse- …pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer-

-¿Ayer? ¿Qué pasó ayer?-Preguntó la pelirosa. En realidad ella no había sido consciente de lo notable de su desánimo.

"_¡Demonios Naruto, te voy a matar!" Pensó Sasuke quien no se veía ahí parado hace unos minutos. _

-Ayer me fui y …al parecer eso te desanimó un poco-

Sakura sonrió con dulzura y Sasuke alzó la mirada para verla, admitió que era adorable cuando la vio.

-Tranquilo Sasuke- kun, entiendo cómo te sientes después de todo lo que pasó. No tienes que disculparte-

-Puedes decirme Sasuke-

-¿Ah?-Lo miró Sakura.

-Sin el Kun. Sasuke está bien para mí-

-Sí Sasuke-ku…digo, Sak, es decir, Sasuke-

Sasuke sonrió de la manera que él lo sabe hacer y no puede faltar ese brillo en los ojos cuando lo hace.

"_¡Sakura metiste la pata ¿Cómo pudiste equivocarte? Oh genial, ahora seguro piensa que soy una tonta, y claro ahora sonríe…¡Un momento! ¿Sasuke-Kun sonrió?...Es…tan…lindo volver a ver esa sonrisa" _

Sin darse cuenta las mejillas de ella se ruborizaron.

-Había olvidado lo gracioso que eran ustedes-Dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se sintió avergonzada ¡Ella no es como Naruto! Su otra personalidad salía de ella como un fantasma con un aura morado con negro que yacía sola en un esquina.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir-Se despidió Sasuke.

-¡Nos vemos!-Gritó Sakura, luego cerró la puerta y se quedó quieta sin reaccionar por unos segundos…*suspiro de amor*- Sasuke…-Profirió con las manos en el pecho.

"_¡Tienes que olvidarlo Haruno Sakura! ¡Debes ser fuerte!" Dijo su consciencia dando golpes al aire al decir "fuerte"_

Más tarde Naruto volvió a encontrar a Sasuke en una de las colinas, estaba sentado viendo la aldea.

-¡Oye Sasuke, estamos ayudando a Shino a encontrar un insecto raro ¿Quieres venir?-

Shino era un chico de 17 años como ellos dos, pero muy extraño y reservado cuya técnica especial era el control de insectos. Su aspecto físico no es muy notable ya que siempre anda cubierto por una chompa y unos lentes negros.

-¿Nos va a acompañar?-Preguntó Shino apareciendo desde la oscuridad.

-¡waaaaaa!-grita Naruto con la mano en el corazón- Qué miedo-

-No. Vayan ustedes-Respondió Sasuke.

Naruto lo mira.

-¿Ah? ¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día sin hacer nada?-

-No estoy haciendo nada. Estoy pensando. Deberías hacerlo tú algún día-Dijo el moreno.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?¡Ya verás quién es el tonto! -Se alteró Naruto y Shino lo sostiene con fuerza de los brazos hasta que Sasuke gira el rostro un poco y le sonríe. Entonces Naruto vuelve a su estado normal y le devuelve la sonrisa.

Incluso pelearse como amigos es mejor que ser enemigos. Ya lo extrañaba.

En eso llegó Kakashi caminando con un libro en la mano, para distraerse un poco. Kakashi fue nada más y nada menos que el sensei del equipo 7 hace 2 años: Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura. Su cabello era blanco, de piel blanca y mirada bien vaga, todo el tiempo tenía la nariz y la boca cubierta, pero se rumora que es muy guapo bajo esa máscara.

-¡Hey chicos! ¿Alguno de ustedes a visto a Tomoyo?-Preguntó Ino quien acababa de llegar del lado contrario de Kakashi.

-Hmm –Se quedó Naruto pensativo- ¿No es la señora que confecciona kimonos? Se fue hace un momento-

-¿Qué? No puede ser, necesitaba que me entregara hoy mi Kimono. Tengo una cita con Sai en la noche. Es mi culpa por llegar muy tarde-

-Sakura puede prestarte el de ella-Dijo Naruto.

-No le quedará bien-Interrumpió Sasuke quien parecía no haber estado escuchando antes. Mira a Ino- Los colores de ese kimono eran rojo, café y dorado que le iban bien a Sakura además tiene cortes que se amoldan al cuerpo de ella, a Ino no le quedaría algo así.

-¡Oye yo tengo mejor cuerpo que Sakura!- Dijo Ino con el ceño fruncido.

-Ese no es el punto. No te quedará de todos modos-Dijo Sasuke.

Naruto interrumpe.

-¿Aah? Yo no recuerdo eso-

-Es porque eres un tonto y no recuerdas nada-Continuó Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke no comiences!-Le advirtió el rubio.

Kakashi se puso a pensar mientras veía a Sasuke y a Naruto pelear.

"Los ninjas están capacitados para memorizar muy bien toda información importante, pero él tomó en cuenta muchos detalles de algo que se supone no le importa, que interesante"

-¡Cómo sea! Parece que voy a tener que ir con ropa normal-Dijo Ino, que por cierto es una rubia de cabello bastante largo, ojos turquesa y muy sexy-

-Vamos Shino, ¡hay que encontrar ese bicho!-Dijo Naruto como si se tratara de un gran reto que lo ponía a prueba.

-Ajá-Se marcharon quedando Sasuke solo con Kakashi.

-¿Te sientes extraño de haber vuelto?-Le preguntó Kakashi.

-Sé que ha pasado una semana desde que volví, pero aún no me he adapto a esto-Le respondió el moreno.

-tal vez necesitas algo que te ayude a adaptarte…o a alguien-Dijo Kakashi.

-¿Alguien?-

-Todos necesitamos ayuda alguna vez- (^-^)

-Hmp! Que puedes saber tú de esto. Siempre has sido amado en esta aldea-

Kakashi lo mira comprensivo.

-¿Crees que te odian?-

-No soy un tonto. Sé muy bien que muchos me odian aquí y me prefieren muerto, jamás será como antes-Dijo Sasuke.

Esta vez Kakashi no le respondió. Volteó hacia el barandal y miró el cielo. Era un buen día.

-Normalmente luchamos para que la gente nos acepte… Lo bueno de estar enamorado es que solo te importa que ella te acepte-Mira a Sasuke y pese al pañuelo que cubre su boca, se notó la sonrisa que le dirigió- Piensa en eso-

-¿Ah?-Profirió Sasuke, obviamente confundido.

-¡Nos vemos!-Se despidió Kakashi con un ademán de mano en la frente.

*************SEC 4****************

-¡Adiós Sakura!-

-¡Chao Ino, que te vaya bien con Sai!-

Se despidieron las mejores amigas. Recordaba muy bien que Ino era su mayor rival cuando más niñas y todo por un chico. Pero qué bueno que ahora está fielmente enamorada de Sai, así no tiene que pasar por lo que ella está pasando por Sasuke.

Caminó hacia su casa y advirtió que del lado contrario venía Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke!-Lo saludó ella. Era raro evitar el kun. Corrió hacia él con una funda en sus manos- ¡Te compré algo!-

-¿…?-

-Sé que no es fácil volver a una vida normal así que pensé que esto te ayudaría-Empezó a hablar Sakura mientras buscaba el objeto dentro la funda-Tal vez sea algo simple, pero estoy seguro que te ayudará de alguna manera- ¡Lo encontró! Lo saca de la funda y la expresión de Sasuke fue mover una ceja al ritmo de su ojo: Era un peluche de mano, de un gatito rosado.

"_¿Qué le hace pensar que eso puede ayudarme?" Pensó Sasuke._

_-_Eso…no es necesario-Dijo él

-Debes pensar que es una tontería lo sé, pero creo que justo lo que necesitas es tomarlo todo más a la ligera, dejar de preocuparte y solo disfrutar de la vida. Esta gatito es tan opuesto a ti que tal vez te ayude a recordarlo- Le explicó Sakura sin poder mirarlo a los ojos -Eso fue lo que pensé, pero no tienes que llevarlo, entiendo si no quieres…-Ella se calla cuando ve que Sasuke toma el peluche y lo mira nuevamente a los ojos que ahora él le desvía avergonzado con algo parecido a un puchero.

-Gracias-Le dijo.

No pudo dibujarse una sonrisa más grande en el rostro de Sakura y sin poder soportarlo, lo abraza casi haciéndolo caer.

Sasuke se sorprendió y no sabía qué hacer en esa situación, sus brazos estaban en el aire y ella tenía una mejilla recostada en su pecho con una expresión demasiado tierna, no había forma de decirle que se separe. Pero…tampoco era molesto.

-Sasuke me alegra que hayas vuelto-Dijo Sakura y luego sintió por primera vez los brazos de Sasuke rodearla también y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendida.

-Eso es porque nunca me abandonaron-Profirió Sasuke. Se sentía bien abrazarla, encajaba perfectamente entre sus brazos como si hubiera sido moldeada para ello.

-¡Lo encontréééééééééé!-Gritó Naruto corriendo hacia ellos con un bicho en las manos.

Ellos se separaron para ver a Naruto.

-¡Chicos encontré el bicho de Shino! ¡A que soy el mejor!-

Sakura le pone mirada de tres puntos.

-Naruto el bicho que busca Shino es un ágatha azul- Dijo Sakura- No puede ser ese-

-¿Eeeeh? ¿No es este?-Dijo Naruto incrédulo.

-Claro que no, tonto- Continuó Sasuke con una mano en la frente incrédulo que ese sea el mismo chico que salvó la tierra- ¡Empezando porque ese es rojo!-

-Y es venenoso- Finalizó Sakura.

Pasa un cuervo arriba de ellos con tres graznidos y dejando atrás tres puntos.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEH? ¡MIS MANOS ESTÁN ROJAS!-

*********SEC 5********

Por suerte para Naruto, Sakura era una buena ninja médica y pudo curar sus manos rápidamente en el hospital. Así estaba él sentado en la camilla y la pelirosa atendiendo sus manos.

-Gracias Sakura-chan-

Sakura rió.

-Siempre sorprendes con algo nuevo, Naruto. Quédate aquí sentado, iré a ver las vendas-

Sakura salió del salón y al rato entró una chica de cabello negro y largo, sus ojos eran blancos y tenía una expresión tímida. Gracioso para una chica dotada de pechonalidad.

-H…hola Naruto-Kun-Dijo ella con un dedo en sus labios.

-¡Oh Hinata, que tal me alegra ver…- "¡Es cierto!"

Naruto recordó que Hinata se le había confesado tiempo atrás. Esto era incómodo. Desde ese día no habían vuelto a verse.

-Hinata ¿Yo de verdad te gusto?-

Hinata se pone más roja que un tomate.

-¡Naruto-kun no me preguntes esas cosas!-

Una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Naruto.

-Entiendo…-Dice escondiendo su mirada bajo los mechones rubios- Hinata, ¿Puedes ayudarme a rascarme la mejilla? Mis manos me duelen mucho-

-¡Sí!- Obedeció ella como toda niña buena.

Rascó la mejilla de Naruto y éste de inmediato la tomó de la muñeca.

-¡N…Naruto- Kun tu mano!-Dijo ella ruborizada aún.

-Ya no me duele tanto- Le respondió Naruto con una sonrisa hacia un lado y la haló hacia él para besarla-

Cuando Sakura entró se encontró con esa escena y disimuladamente volvió a cerrar la puerta encontrándose con Sasuke afuera.

-¿Cómo está Naruto?-Preguntó el moreno.

-Pues yo diría que mejor que nunca-Le respondió la pelirosa riendo por lo bajo- Vamos Sasuke, no deberíamos interrumpir.

-¿Hmm?-

Llegó la noche y Sasuke estaba en su habitación sin nada que hacer, pero estaba cansado así que se quitó la playera y se dejó caer sobre cama y girando su cabeza vio que a su lado estaba el peluche que Sakura le había regalado.

"Opuesto a mi…"

-Hmp, es un peluche nada más-Dijo cerrando los ojos y a los dos segundos abre uno para ver el gato nuevamente- Hmm…-

"Se parece a Sakura"

Los tomó en sus manos abriendo el otro ojo y lo levantó al aire haciendo la comparación entre Sakura y el gato rosa.

Sus ojos eran verdes…

Su pelo es rosa…

Su sonrisa es…

De repente sintió algo cálido acumularse en sus mejillas y un cosquilleo muy extraño.

-AAAAH! ¡Es solo un peluche!-Se convenció a sí mismo haciéndolo a un lado.

Tocan la puerta.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Soy yo, Sakura!-Lo llamó ella desde la puerta.

Sasuke se vuelve aponer su playera y le abre la puerta. Ella se veía muy emocionada.

-¡Van a prender el árbol de navidad Sasuke! ¡No te lo puedes perder!-Le dijo ella o, le gritó ella.

-¿El ár…-Antes que él puediera terminar, Sakura toma su mano y lo jala fuera de su apartamento- ¡Espera Sakura no tienes que ir tan rápido!-

-¡Tenemos que llegar a tiempo! ¡Todos están ahí!-Continuó Sakura sin dejar de sonreír.

Hace años que Sasuke no veía prender las luces del árbol de navidad de la aldea. No desde que la abandonó. Aunque nunca le importó tanto, siempre habían cosas más importantes en qué pensar y ahora…ahora solo se preguntaba cómo algo tan simple la hacía feliz a esa chica. Empezó a caer copos de nieve mientras corrían y ella aún no lo soltaba. Parece que tenía miedo de que se le escapara, pero Sakura siempre fue así…siempre compartió con él su cariño y pasión por las cosas aunque él se viera desinteresado. Ella no lo sabe, pero escucharla siempre le hacía olvidar el dolor con el que vivía. Era la única que llenaba su vacía existencia.

-¡Falta poco tiempo!-Dijo la pelirosa- ¡Les dije a Tsunade que nos esperar un momento porque faltabas tú, pero dijo que no podía hacer esperar a los aldeanos mucho tiempo por eso vine lo más rápido que pude!-

"¡Hmm! ¿Solo regresó por mí?"

Sasuke se detiene y por ende Sakura también, pero no soltó su mano.

Ella lo mira interrogante.

-Así no llegaremos a tiempo-Dijo él y ubicó su mano detrás de su cuello para poder cargarla en sus brazos, luego saltó sobre uno de los techos y otro y otro y otro más hasta llegar al gran pino con luces de muchos colores. Había mucha gente alrededor que estaba muy concentrada el árbol como para notar a Sasuke llegar con Sakura atrás de ellos. Excepto Kakashi, él si los vio. La baja sutilmente y sin duda la chica estaba ruborizada.

-Gracias Sasuke-

El árbol se prende y los aldeanos aplaudieron. A la pelirosa le emociona ver esas cosas, pero en ese momento más feliz le hizo ver a Sasuke sonreír por ver las luces.

-Sasuke…-

Él la mira.

-Quiero que seas más feliz que antes-Le dijo dulcemente.

¿Han visto ese dibujo animado de un perro grande que le ladra a un gatito y luego éste dulcemente le ronronea y se soba en el perro? Lo que para el perro es muy chocante porque con ese solo gesto el perro termina amando al gatito. Bueno es un caso parecido. Solo que este perrito (Sasuke no siente que se merece eso)

-Debes dejar de hacer eso-Dijo en voz baja.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó Sakura.

-¡De sonreírme!-Le gritó- ¡Deberías odiarme después de lo que te hice!-

-Yo…no te puedo odiar Sasuke-

-¡¿…?-

Se miran unos segundos. Estaba tan sencilla y le pareció más hermosa que nunca antes. No es que no supiera que fuera linda, pero antes era tan fácil ignorarlo. ¡¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Sin decir nada Sasuke se marchó.

-¡Sasuke-kun ¿A dónde vas?-

Continuó sin responderle hasta desaparecer tras unos árboles. Se sentó en una de las ramas. Ese lugar siempre le dejaba pensar; sin embargo, no pasaron ni dos segundo cuando vio que alguien más se subió a la rama y se paró frente a él.

-Qué quieres Kakashi-

El sensei de cabello blanco se acuclilló para estar a su altura.

-Pensé que querías algún consejo-

-Hmp!, no necesito nada. Ya estoy harto de esto-Kakashi se quedó en silencio, quería que él continuara hablando-Hice cosas que con irreversibles- Dijo Sasuke agarrando su rostro con una mano.

-Todos sabemos quién es el verdadero Sasuke. No tienes que torturarte de esa forma-

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡Ya no quiero estar aquí!-

-¿Piensas irte de nuevo?-Preguntó Kakashi, pero Sasuke agachó la cabeza y no respondió-Piénsalo bien. Sea como sea, lo entenderé-

***********SEC 6**********

Había luna llena. Naruto corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Sasuke estaba terminando de empacar su ropa cuando vio el gato rosa. Lo tomó en sus manos por un momento y vaciló en si debía llevarlo o no.

Más tarde la puerta del apartamento de Sasuke es abierta bruscamente por Naruto.

-¡Cómo es eso que te vas Sasuke!-

Sasuke cerró su maleta intangible ante el grito de Naruto y se lo colgó en el hombro.

-Solo buscaré otro lugar donde vivir tonto-

-¡Konoha es tu hogar! No tienes que irte. Cuando te traje de vuelta te prometí que todo sería como antes Sasuke y voy a cumplir esa promesa-

-Las cosas nunca van a ser como antes. Solo tú puedes creer algo así-Dijo Sasuke dando vuelta para irse.

-¡No dejaré que pases por esta puerta! ¡Sakura y yo…jamás dejamos de creer en ti!-

Sasuke explota.

-¡Yo nunca les pedí que hicieran eso por mí! ¡Debiste matarme cuando pudiste!-

-¡TÚ ARROGANTE DE MIERDA!-Naruto lo tomó del cuello de la playera y lo golpeo contra una pared-¡CUANDO VAS A DARTE CUENTA QUE NO NOS IMPORTA TU PASADO! ¡SOLO QUEREMOS QUE SEAS FELIZ AHORA!-

Sasuke esconde su rostro entre sus mechones negros y sonríe de tal forma que deja desconcertado a Naruto.

-Realmente…eres un tonto. Yo, hice cosas terribles Naruto y no puedo reponerlas cerca de ustedes. Eres como un hermano para mí y no quiero hacer más daño del que ya hice-

Naruto se tranquiliza y lo suelta.

-Aún así…Sakura te ama, no puedo dejar que te vayas-

Cuando Sasuke vuelve a levantar la mirada sus ojos son rojos y con un detalle negro alrededor. Naruto se da cuenta, pero no alcanza a esquivarlo. Era el sharingan.

La nieve estaba empezando a cubrir el suelo y la luna estaba más intensa que nunca. Sakura tenía un mal presentimiento y lo confirmó cuando vio a Sasuke caminando hacia la salida de la aldea de Konoha.

-¡SASUKEEEE!-Lo llamó ella.

Esto le traía un mal recuerdo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: No olviden dejar comentario y decirme si les gustó. Así sabré si subir la segunda parte. QueenD ;) **

**Significados:**

Konoha: Nombre de una de tantas aldeas en el mundo ninja.

Sensei: maestro

Sama: Diosa, gran jefa, como presidenta de la aldea

Ramen: Sopa especial.

Sharingan: Técnica de línea sucesoria del clan Uchiha, al que pertenece Sasuke


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuación:**

-¡Sasukeeee!-Gritó Sakura corriendo hacia él hasta que se detuvo pocos metros atrás- Sasuke no me digas que…-

-No puedo seguir aquí-Respondió sin voltear.

-¡!...Sasuke…Por qué…porque siempre…-Sakura es una chica con mucha fuerza interior, pero algo oprimía su pecho y aunque trataba de ocultarlo en su voz, sus ojos empezaron a agolparse de lágrimas que no podía retener con simpleza- Sasuke sé que no es fácil…paro…si te quedas será mejor para ti-

-¿Mejor para mí? Hmp. Entiende Sakura que yo jamás podré volver a ser el de antes. El Sasuke que se llenó de odio siempre seré yo. Irme es lo mejor que puedo hacer por haberme abierto los ojos-Dijo el moreno y continuó sus pasos.

-¡SASUKE idiota!-Gritó ella lo que causó sorpresa para el chico- ¡Yo no quiero que cambies! ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡No importa cuál Sasuke seas! ¡YO AMARÉ A TODOS!-Intentó limpiar sus lágrimas en vano y continuó-… Aunque a veces te equivoques quiero estar contigo para ayudarte. No tienes por qué hacer todo por ti solo, si algo no te gusta ¡TE PROMETO QUE HARÉ LO POSIBLE PARA QUE LO CAMBIEMOS JUSTOS, PERO POR FAVOR, Por favor…por favor no me vuelvas a dejar sola…Sasuke…-

Él sintió su cuerpo temblar o algo parecido, ¿porqué solo seguir caminando era tan difícil? Frunció el ceño y apretó su puño para contener lo que para él era un sentimiento nuevo.

Sonrió.

-Eres tan… molesta. ¿Cómo puedes decirle eso a alguien que intentó matarte?- Volteó y la miró a sus ojos verde agua borrando su sonrisa-¡Debes odiarme!-

-No Sasuke. Yo sé quién eres, enserio te conozco. Yo jamás te odiaría porque sé que ese no eras tú…-Dijo ella sollozando-Perdiste a todas las personas que más amabas y eso te cegó. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Solo deseo que dejes de cargar la culpa sobre tus hombros todo el tiempo cuando lo único que necesitas es que alguien te devuelva ese amor que perdiste. Tal vez yo no pueda hacerlo, pero déjame intentarlo…No te vayas…-

Sasuke miró a Sakura. Y no hablo de que la miró y ya. Esta vez realmente MIRÓ a Sakura, y de repente su expresión cambió, su mirada dejó de estar tan vacía. Seguía serio como siempre, pero sus ojos negros brillaban con dulzura.

No dijeron nada por un momento y ella le extendió su mano como invitándolo a regresar.

-Sakura, yo no…-

-Lo sé- Lo interrumpió Sakura esta vez tratando de cambiar su tristeza por una bella sonrisa-No tienes que sentir lo mismo que yo. Solo quiero que seas feliz. No te perderé dos veces-

Sasuke se sentía algo confundido y negó con la cabeza.

-Nada va a cambiar -

-Por una vez, confía en alguien que no solo seas tú-Dijo la chica sin bajar la mano.

Mientras hablaban la nieve se había acumulado y sentía mucho frío puesto que por su preocupación no se tomó la molestia de abrigarse lo suficiente y solo salió corriendo, pero ella veía a Sasuke frente a él y no le importaba. En ese momento supo que nada la haría cambiar de idea. Lo amaba y nada cambiaría eso.

Entonces algo muy extraño pasó. Su mirada se puso muy borrosa. Notaba su mano aún extendida y no la bajaría hasta que Sasuke…su cuerpo…su cuerpo estaba muy débil…

-Todo está en blanco…-Dijo ella- ¿Esto es un sueño?-Profirió mientras sintió que caía hacia atrás lentamente puesto que su estado la hacía perder la noción del tiempo. Lo último que vio fue a Sasuke sostener su mano para no caer.

********SEC 2**********

"_¿Qué es ese olor? Es muy agradable ¿Dónde estoy?"_

Las cosas empezaban a aclararse alrededor de Sakura. Ya era de día, lo sabía por el brillo que entraba por las ventanas del hospital y las flores juntos a su cama…¡Un momento! ¡¿Las ventanas del hospital? ¡¿Flores?

-¡Sasuke!-Gritó al levantarse y solo vio a Kakashi y a Naruto en el cuarto.

-Oh mira ya se levantó-Dijo Kakashi con esa sonrisa escondida detrás de su máscara.

-¡Sakura- chan! ¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Naruto.

-¡¿Qué pasó con Sasuke? ¡¿Dónde está él?-

-Sasuke-Dijo Kakashi- bueno él…-

La puerta se abre y responde la pregunta por sí sola. Sasuke entra a la habitación con una mano en el bolsillo y otra cerrando la puerta.

-Dice Tsunade que estará bien en cuanto se despier…-La vio despierta.

-HEHEHE Yo sabía que Sakura era demasiado fuerte como para estar mal por mucho tiempo-Dijo el rubio- ¿Verdad Sakura-chan?-

Sakura sonríe con alivio y le responde sin dejar de ver al moreno.

-Sí, jamás me rindo-

Enseguida el astuto de Kakashi advirtió a Sasuke mirar hacia a un lado avergonzado y…¿ruborizado?

-El equipo siete unido otra vez-Dijo el sensei- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a celebrar con una comida?-

-¡¿Comida? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo pediré muchos platos de ramen!-Gritó Naruto.

Pero Kakashi sonrió nervioso.

-No tengo tanto dinero tampoco, Naruto-

-¿Eeeeeh? Tal vez yo tenga algo-Dijo el rubio sacando un sapo que era en realidad una monedera muy graciosa, pero su aura morada y triste confirmó que adentro solo había telarañas-Es cierto, le he comprado algunos regalos a Hinata-

-Tonto-Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado-Yo pagaré el resto-

A penas Sakura terminó de cambiarse salieron en busca de algún restaurant. Naruto se adelantó con Sasuke y estaba muy feliz hablándole de algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero luego Naruto agarró el cuello de su amigo con un brazo y empezó a despeinarlo con las la otra mano en puño.

-¡Suéltame Naruto!-Le advirtió Sasuke.

Sakura rió y después vio a su maestro.

-Kakashi sensei. Ayer…¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-

-Te desmayaste. Según Tsunade estabas enferma y te había dado unas pastillas para que te tomes-

-¡Las pastillas!-Recordó Sakura golpeando su frente. Ayer se había sentido mal y le pidió a Tsunade que le recomendara algo para su malestar, pero olvidó tomárselas-

-Claro que fue peor cuando saliste a la nieve sin cubrirte lo suficiente-Kakashi la miró por un momento- Sasuke se preocupó mucho. Naruto y yo llegamos al día siguiente cuando nos enteramos-

-¿Ah?-Profirió Sakura deteniéndose. Ya recordaba todo. Sasuke alcanzó su mano y la atrajo para que cayera sobre él, luego la movió intentando despertarla, pero se sentía muy débil para abrir los ojos y a penas entendía lo que le decía. Seguro fue él que la llevó al hospital…Sasuke la llevó al hospital…la cargó hasta el hospital y tiene puesta la misma ropa de ayer…se quedó con ella…

A Kakashi le divirtió voltear y ver a Sakura más roja que un tomate. Seguro ya se había dado cuenta ya.

-¡Sakura! No te quedes atrás-Le dijo el sensei.

-S…s…¡sí, ahí voy!-

Entraron al restaurant. No era elegante por cierto, solo un lugar donde se podía comer y pasar el rato.

Sakura se sienta y Naruto alado de ella, al frente Kakashi y Sasuke. Le dieron la orden a la señorita y ella anotó todo en su libreta.

-Ey, ey Kakashi sensei. Hoy es navidad, deberíamos celebrarlo en la casa de alguien-

-Es cierto-Apoyó Sakura- ¡Una fiesta navideña!-

-Nunca he visto la casa de Kakashi sensei-Siguió el rubio- ¿Qué tal si la celebramos ahí?-

-Hmm en realidad no tengo casa. Vivo en la calle- Dijo el hombre de cabello blanco muy calmado.

-¿Aaaaaaaah? ¡Eso no es cierto Kakashi!-Gritó Naruto apuntándolo con el dedo.

Sasuke con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza echada para atrás en el asiento dijo:

-Siempre estás inventando cosas Kakashi-

-Está bien, está bien, pero solo lo haré por una condición-

-¿Qué condición?- Preguntó la chica e inesperadamente Kakashi se acercó mucho a ella con una expresión muy atrevida que solo para Naruto pasó desapercibida- Que Sakura me acompañe a arreglar la casa. No sé como armar un ambiente navideño- Terminó de decir con esa mirada simpática.

Sasuke apretó unos de sus brazos y algo brotaba de su frente, entonces decidió interesarse por lo mucho que demoraban en traer la comida.

-¡Estamos esperando mucho!-

Naruto lo miró extraño.

-Solo han pasado dos minutos, Sasuke-

-¡Cállate Naruto!-Dijo Sasuke.

-¿Y qué dices Sakura?- Insistió Kakashi a la pelirosa.

-Yooo-

-¡La comida!- Interrumpió Sasuke.

-Sasuke estás muy hambriento ¿comiste bien anoche?-Dijo una Sakura preocupada. Tal vez por estar todo el tiempo con ella, no comió nada.

El chico dirige su cabeza hacia ella, pero agacha la mirada.

-Estoy bien-

Ahora la Sakura estaba más preocupada. Desde que despertó, Sasuke como que trataba de esquivarla. ¿Estaría molesto con ella?

-Sakura-chan dile a Kakashi sensei que le ayudarás a decorar la casa, por favor-Dijo Naruto y el pobre recibió un golpe debajo de la mesa- ¡Aaaauu! ¡Qué te pasa Sasuke, me golpeaste!-

-¡Eso te pasa por meter tu pierna donde yo voy a poner la mía!-Le respondió el moreno quien lo había hecho a propósito.

Naruto se levantó golpeando la mesa y Sasuke hizo lo mismo quedando los dos frente a frente casi lanzando rayos por sus ojos.

-Claro que lo ayudaré-Dijo Sakura al fin y Sasuke dejó los ojos de rayo a un lado para mirar a Sakura.

-Qué bien. Nos divertiremos muuuuucho-Dijo el pícaro de Kakashi, que se estaba divirtiendo con todo eso.

Sasuke tomó asiento y cruzó nuevamente sus brazos sobre el pecho.

-Yo también iré- Dijo.

-No es necesario. Con Sakura es suficiente-Aclaró Kakashi.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y clavó su mirada en Kakashi aunque a él no le afectaba en absoluto.

-Dije que iré y punto-

Kakashi suspiró fingiendo decepción.

-Claro, claro-

********SEC 3*********

Ya en la tarde Sakura y Sasuke estaba en la casa de Kakashi con otra ropa. Estaban de verdad sorprendidos de lo grande que era. Nunca se imaginaron que Kakashi vivía tan lujosamente.

-Es…impresionante-Dijo Sakura.

"_Hmm con que si vino" pensó Kakashi viendo a Sasuke alado de Sakura._

-Hola muchachos-Saludó el sensei y ambos se quedaron impresionados por ver su rostro ¡sin ninguna máscara!

Era tan bien parecido que era imposible que una chica no fijara en él. Tal vez por eso mismo la usaba.

-¡Kakashi sensei usted…no tiene la…la…!-Tartamudeó Sakura.

-Sí lo sé, no quise tenerla puesta por ahora-Dijo él acercándose a Sakura- Has venido muy linda- Y no mentía puesto que la chica con un cabello recogido con dos palillos chinos, una flor blanca en la cabeza y una vestimenta verde como sus ojos y rosado oscuro, se veía hermosa.

Por alguna razón esto resultaba más molesto para Sasuke.

-Kakashi- Lo llamó Sasuke entre dientes.

-¿Ah? Cierto-Dijo el peliblanco con tono vago- No te había notado. ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Podemos empezar ya?-

Sakura mira al chico a su lado. Sasuke estaba actuando extraño.

Los tres se pusieron en marcha, caminaron a la sala y todos los elementos navideños estaban tirados en el suelo. Sakura tenía un espíritu navideño muy fuerte y no demoró en tomar algunos objetos para guindarlos mientras le pidió a Sasuke y a Kakashi que le levantaran el pino (árbol de navidad) y no sabía si era solo su impresión pero parecía que los dos competían por hacer las cosas mejor que el otro. Al final todo quedó hermoso con colores rojo, dorado y verde y una chimenea muy bien decorada.

-Quedó perfecto-Dijo Sakura.

-No esperaba menos de ti, Sakura-Le dijo Kakashi, que para ese entonces ya tenía puesta su máscara.

Ella le dedicó su bella sonrisa y Kakashi miró a Sasuke echándole en cara su victoria.

Sasuke se sintió extrañamente retado.

-Sakura…-Dijo él y luego cuando ella lo miró no supo como continuar- Eh…lo hiciste muy bien-

-Gracias Sasuke. Me alegra que hayas venido a ayudar-

Enseguida la mirada de "jaja, te gané" fue dirigida a Kakashi y éste solo alzó una ceja.

-¡Holaaaaaaaa!-Saludó Naruto entrando con Hinata quien lucía magnífica en un vestido blanco con detalles y volados celestes. Y Naruto no se quedaba atrás.

*******SEC 4********

-¡¿Quééééééé? ¡¿Me perdí de ver Kakashi sensei sin la máscara?-

-Así es Naruto y no tiene nada de lo que dijiste-Dijo la pelirosa.

-¡Kakashi puedes quitarte de nuevo la máscara!- Le pidió Naruto.

-No-Le respondió Kakashi pasivamente y ante la graciosa decepción de Naruto, todos rieron.

Sakura abrió más los ojos.

-Es cierto, dejé el pavo horneando ¿me acompañas Hinata?-

-Sí-Le respondió la tierna chica.

Fue una bella velada y más tarde llegó Rin, la amiga de Kakashi. Todos la pasaron muy bien hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse.

Naruto se fue primero con Hinata y luego Kakashi acompañó a Rin hasta su casa.

Saliendo de la casa Sakura miró el cielo lleno de estrellas esta vez y los copos de nieve cayendo sobre su piel. Parecía que iba a hacer mucho frío esa noche.

-Sasuke, ¿La pasaste bien hoy?-

Él mira una vez más su risueño rostro. Lo había hecho durante todo el día preguntándose si era el único que lo notaba.

"_Realmente Sakura podría conseguir a cualquier hombre que ella quisiera" pensó Sasuke y una horrible sensación oprimió su pecho._

Ella abrió sus ojos cuando lo vio sonreír.

-Sé que no lo digo mucho, pero siempre la paso bien con ustedes-Dijo Sasuke.

Sakura era hermosa y aún más cuando sus ojos brillaban cada vez que lo veía. Sasuke no podía evitar pensar qué sería ver a Sakura viendo así a alguien más.

Enseguida el chico acarraspeó su garganta para reaccionar.

-Ajam, me tengo que ir. Se nos hace tarde-

-¡Claro, tienes razón! Nos vemos, que tengas buenas noches-Se despidió Sakura caminando hasta su casa.

-Adiós-

Después de un rato bajo la nieve cayendo se sintió tonta por no haber traído un abrigo de más. Por otro lado su mente estaba más concentrada en Sasuke que en el frío. Ella le dijo que no importaba si él no se sentía igual que ella, aún lo amaría. Pero suena más fácil de lo que realmente es. No sabía cuánto más podía soportar solo verlo.

"¿Cómo en una noche navideña tan bella puedo terminar tan triste? ¡Y demonios que hace tanto frí…."

Un abrigo cae sobre sus hombros por atrás y reconoce la prenda.

-¿Sasuke?-Voltea.

-Si tenías frío, me lo hubieras dicho-

-Pensé que te habías ido a casa-

-No seas tonta, no puedo dejar que te vayas sola. Vamos-Le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se alegró de volver a verlo. Ahora entendía mejor eso de que las emociones de las mujeres eran como una montaña rusa. Hasta podía escuchar una canción de amor y paz en su cabeza (together- Demi Lovato)

Al principio caminar juntos y solos resultó algo incómodo en el silencio.

"_Seguro que es por todo lo que le dije para que no se vaya. Sasuke debe sentirse extraño de caminar alado de alguien como yo, debo hacer algo para recuperar la confianza de antes"_

Sakura empezó a hablar de temas de los cambios konoha, el entrenamiento que Tsunade la había sometido en estos años, lo bien que se llevaba con Naruto, etc. Cualquier cosa que lo alejara de pensar en lo mucho que ella estaba enamorada de él. Sasuke no decía nada, solo mantenía la mirada fija hacia el frente, pero parecía agradarle escucharla así que continuó hablado hasta que llegaron a su casa.

-…y Naruto se asustó mucho. ¿Ya llegamos?-

-¿Qué hay de Kakashi?-Preguntó él sin mirarla aún.

-¿Hmm? ¿Kakashi? Eh…Bueno él siempre ha sido muy atento conmigo-

Sasuke dirigió su mirada fija hacia ella sin él mismo entender por qué iba a preguntar eso, pero nunca tenía pelo en la lengua para decir lo que quiere decir.

-¿Te gusta?-

-¡¿Qué?-

Él volteó todo su cuerpo hacia ella.

-Te pregunté si te gusta-

Justo cuando pensaba que no iba a tocar ese tema. Aunque era muy raro que Sasuke le preguntara eso.

-No. Yo solo te amo a ti Sasuke –

Podría estar loco, pero a Sasuke le gustó escuchar eso. Y por otro lado deseaba golpearse por ser tan egoísta.

Ahora estaban muy cerca. Tanto que el aliento que se veía por el frío golpeaba sobre la piel del otro. Sakura sintió una poderosa atracción, no como antes, este era una difícil de controlar. Lentamente ubicó sus manos sobre los hombros de Sasuke y se paró en puntas ya que era alto. Quería llegar a sus labios. Sasuke no sabía que le estaba sucediendo, es una tontería que pensara en moverse, pero su cuerpo no lo obedecía, éste quería quedarse, quería sentir la caricia de una mujer, de Sakura… al menos una vez.

Ella cerró los ojos y lo besó. Solo fueron unos segundos, un pequeño rose y luego se separó abriendo los ojos. Sasuke no movió ni un músculo, ni si quiera la tocó con sus manos, cuando ella se separó, él solo miró hacia otro lado.

Sakura quiso llorar. Es obvio que él no la iba a corresponder.

-Lo siento-Dijo conteniendo las lágrimas y entró de inmediato a su casa-

Sentía que había vuelto a meter la pata.

"Esa sensación…" Pensó Sasuke tocándose los labios con el pulso aún acelerado.

En su cuarto Sakura abrazaba su almohada con la luz apagada y solo la luna le daba luz al lugar. Intentaba olvidarlo todo pero un ruido la asustó y le sorprendió ver lo que era.

Sasuke entró a su cuarto abriendo la puerta corrediza. Con la luz de la luna cayendo sobre él se lo veía más apuesto que nunca.

Sus lágrimas se detuvieron rápidamente.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Qué haces a…-

Sasuke no la dejó terminar porque se sentó en la cama, tomó su rostro y limpió sus lágrimas a la vez que le preguntó:

-¿Cuántas veces te lastimé?-

-¿Qué?...-

-Solo responde-

-Bueno…varias veces, pero…-

-¿Cuál fue la primera?-La interrumpió.

Ella no entendía de qué se trataba, pero le respondió agachando la mirada.

-La primera vez que me dijiste que era una malcriada, pero tenías razón yo…-

La silenció besándola por unos segundos. Un beso de verdad. Se separaron lentamente con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Ahora creo que eres maravillosa. ¿Qué más te hice?-

Ella estaba absorta y con el corazón prácticamente afuera, pero sacó aire para preguntar:

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Porque te amo y quiero recompensarte por todo lo malo que te he hecho, ¿qué más?-

Ahora Sakura quería seguir llorando, pero de felicidad. Parecía un sueño, pero jamás había sido tan real.

-Sasuke enserio tú…-

-Dime qué más o no me sentiré tranquilo-

-Me dolía que me ignoraras-

La volvió al besar, esta vez por más tiempo.

-No volverá a pasar ¿Qué más te hice?-

-La vez que te fuiste de Konoha-Dijo Sakura esta vez más embriagada por lo bueno de sus besos.

Cada vez era menos el espacio que los labios de Sasuke tenían que recorrer para besarla porque la fuerza de voluntad de separarse de ella disminuía. La volvió a besar por más tiempo y con una pasión que el mismo Sasuke se sorprendió de tener.

-¿Qué más…?-Susurró sobre los labios de ella.

-Lo que más me dolió… fue la vez que intentaste ma…-No pudo terminar.

-Entiendo… Ahora solo te protegeré, te lo prometo-Dijó él y la besó con más fuerza aún, sus brazos la rodearon y la atrajeron hacia él para luego deslizarse por el cuerpo de ella, descubriendo sus bellas curvas. No sabía lo vulnerable que podía ser una mujer al contacto, le encantaba sentir como su cuerpo se contraía y estremecía por sus caricias. Estaban tan conectados que sus cabezas no podían pensar otra cosa que estar juntos.

Ella sintió las manos cálidas de Sasuke deslizase debajo de su blusa y luego dejó que se la quitara. Lo mismo hizo ella con la playera de Sasuke. Entonces de estar sentados sobre la cama fueron cediendo ante el placer que pedía a gritos sus cuerpos y poco a poco se fueron acostando. El moreno acarició su muslo interno de abajo hacia arriba y provocando una cálida sensación a Sakura que la hizo hacer un sonido por lo que él dejó de besarla y la miró.

-¿Me detengo?-

-No-

Tomó nuevamente sus labios. Ambos estaban cargados de de un remolino de emociones y sensaciones nuevas. En cada respiro decían un "te amo" o un "me encantas" o un "cállate y bésame"

Pero Sasuke llevaba el fuego en la sangre y no se conformó con sus labios. Bajó hasta su cuello y Sakura alzó su mentón para darle todo el espacio que quiera, era increíble. Era la primera vez para los dos, pero su sincronización era perfecta. Luego de eso Sasuke besó cada parte de su cuerpo. Amaba a esa mujer, siempre la amó y la venganza no lo había dejado darse cuenta. La iba a recompensar por cada cosa mala que le haya hecho y más.

-Sasuke- Lo llamó ella, tomándo su cabeza para tenerlo frente a ella otra vez. Sobó tiernamente su mejilla con el dedo pulgar y le sonrió. Le agradaba sentir los mechones negros de él caer sobre su rostro-¿No tienes fiebre? Estás muy caliente-

Sasuke se ruborizó un poco.

-No es eso. En este momento se me dificulta un poco controlar mi elemento-

Sakura empezó a reír dulcemente y él frunció el ceño.

-Si sigues así. Te voy a callar a la fuerza-Le dijo el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No puedo par…-Y la calló XD. Sí con un beso que selló sus labios y ahogó su risa.

********SEC 5********

-¡Sakura ya despierta es tarde!-La llamó su madre.

-¿Ya es de día?- Sakura se levantó asustada de ser descubierta por su madre. Había dormido tan bien que no había notado la hora. Pero cuando despertó solo estaba ella sola. Había una nota a un lado de la cama, decía "Te veo más tarde"

Estaba tan feliz que apenas podía controlarlo. Se pasó sonreída todo el día. No podía creer que al fin estaba con la persona que más quiso por años.

-¡Sakura-chan!-La llamó Naruto cuando la vio afuera – La vieja nos quiere ver para una misión-

-¡Naruto trata con más respeto a la Hokage!-

Como sea, ni si quiera las locuras de Naruto le iban a arruinar su día.

Acompañó a su amigo a la torre de la Hokage y cuando abrieron las puertas se dio cuenta que ellos no eran los únicos llamados para la misión. Sasuke y Kakashi también estaban ahí.

¡Oh por Dios Sasuke estaba ahí!

Ahora que lo pensaba él la vio completamente desnuda ayer. Qué vergüenza ¡¿Qué cara debía poner?

Se escondió tras Naruto y evitó el contacto visual hasta llegar frente a la Hokage Tsunade.

Sasuke se dio cuenta no es ningún tonto, pero le dio gracia verla tan tímida. Ella nunca fue así. Al fin la calló después de tanto tiempo.

-Bien la razón por la que los traje aquí es porque algunos presos han escapado de la cárcel. Shizune les dará las tablas con las fotos y sus técnicas. Naruto tú serás el líder de esta misión-

-¡Claro que sí!-Dijo el rubio con emoción.

Prepararon sus maletas para salir de la aldea y se volvieron encontrar en la puerta principal de konoha. En realidad Kakashi llegó más tarde.

-Los siento, perdí en el sendero de la vida-

-¡MENTIRA!- Dijeron al unísono los tres más jóvenes.

Sakura seguía sin poder ver a Sasuke, ahora ni si quiera sabía cómo actuar frente a Naruto y Kakashi mientras estaba con él.

-Bien, vámonos-Dijo Naruto

Sakura se quedó atrás por un momento. No quería despertar sospechas, tal vez Sasuke no quería que supieran. Pero el moreno entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella.

- ¿Piensas quedarte aquí?-

-¡Wooooooo!-Gritó Naruto regresando con sus amigos que se habían quedado atrás y señaló sus manos entrelazadas- ¡¿Entonces si es cierto que son novios?-

Llegó Kakashi.

-Ya era hora-

Sakura miró a Sasuke.

-¿Les dijiste?-

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y Sakura lo abrazó muy fuerte.

-Sakura…Me estás ahorcando-Dijo el moreno casi sin aire.

-¡Ya no volveré a soltarte Sasuke!-Rió ella y continuaron riendo Kakashi y Naruto mientras que Sasuke se ponía cada vez más rojo.

Y una vez más el equipo siete se reunía en una misión. En el nuevo comienzo de un nuevo amanecer para Konoha y una nueva vida para Sasuke y Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>NA hola a todos, gracias por los que comentaron la vez anterior me dieron animo para hacer esta segunda parte ^^ y por favor a los que me pusieron como favorite story también gracias aunque me gustaría escuchar su opinión. Quisiera tener comentarios, es q como saben es mi primer fic Sasusaku y la verdad si hago otros en el futuro me gustaría corregirme para hacerlo mejor. **

**Que tengan un buen día! ;)**

_**QueenDayana**_


End file.
